With the improvement of the quality of life of people, karaoke applications are used more and more in people's daily life, with increasingly rich functions.
The karaoke application is a combination of a music player and recording software, which can play an original vocal, record the song of the user, and mix the recorded song with accompaniment to obtain a music file. The user can further upload the above-described music file to the Internet, so that more people hear his/her song.
Typically, when the user records his/her song, the karaoke application provides an accompaniment audio file to serve as accompaniment for recording the song of the user. However, in this way, the user can only sing alone, while cannot have the karaoke experience of singing with a star.